entrainement
by Marry-black
Summary: [OS, Yaoi] Raphael et Kilik s'entrainent pour le prochain tournoi....mais pourquoi notre blondinet national n'arrive t il pas a éviter des coup aussi basiques? lisez et vous saurez...


ma premiere fic sur un jeu vidéo...alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait

c'est un Raphaël x Kilik alors ceux que ça derange, je ne vous retiens pas...

bonne lecture pour les autres!

* * *

Kilik termina l'entraînement par un coup de bâton dévastateur, que Raphaël ne parvint pas à éviter. Le blond se massa le crâne après avoir rengainé sa rapière.

Il se retourna vers son adversaire du moment et rougit en se rendant compte que celui-ci venait de retirer son minuscule blouson et s'étirait en se servant de son bâton.

Raphaël déglutit difficilement en essayant de sortir de son esprit les images qui s'y formaient. Il s'enfuit vers les vestiaires et hésita un instant, lui aussi allait sûrement venir se doucher. Puis, ne voyant personne, il se déshabilla en vitesse et se précipita sous la douche.

Le jet d'eau brûlante le détendit et délassa ses muscles endoloris, mais ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder à nouveau. En temps normal, il aurait parfaitement pu bloquer un coup aussi prévisible, mais là…le mouvement était tellement beau que ses yeux étaient restés rivés sur ce corps parfait en face de lui.

Le clin d'oeil que lui avait envoyé Kilik juste avant d'abattre son bâton l'avait achevé avant la fin du combat.

Il soupira sous le jet d'eau mais se reprit bien vite en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer à coté de lui. Il hésita à se retourner mais la curiosité l'emporta et il put admirer le corps nu de son compagnon d'entraînement, offert à la caresse de l'eau brûlante, les yeux fermés et soupirant de bonheur.

Le cœur de Raphaël rata un battement et quand le brun ouvrit les yeux pour lui offrir un sourire gourmand, il rougit et se retourna. Ce faisant il ne vit pas le sourire de Kilik s'élargir, par contre il l'entendit distinctement dire :

« Tu sais, la vue n'est pas mal non plus de ce coté là… »

Raphaël se lança dans une imitation du homard trop cuit et se lava en vitesse pour fuir vers le vestiaire, se sécher et rejoindre les autres dans le grand salon du château qu'ils occupaient tous pour se préparer à un nouveau tournoi.

Il s'installa dans un canapé et se mit à discuter avec Ivy, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Kilik faisait ça pour se moquer de lui, il le savait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par lui. Il écoutait distraitement la discussion d'Ivy mais l'oublia complètement quand un certain brun les rejoignit dans la pièce, l'air pleinement satisfait.

Il s'installa à la dernière place libre, à savoir sur la canapé tout à coté de Raphaël, en prenant bien soin de se serrer contre lui. Il posa nonchalamment sa main sur la cuisse du blond et murmura :

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé, blondinette ? j'ai horreur de prendre ma douche tout seul, c'est si triste… »

il fit une petite moue boudeuse tandis que Raphaël tentait de repousser la main qui s'aventurait un peu trop haut à son goût sur sa cuisse.

« Kilik, arrête tes conneries… »

Raphaël se surprenait lui-même, il avait réussi à aligner plus de trois mots à la suite avec cette main qui se baladait sur sa cuisse. Mais c'était un cas de force majeure, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête, sinon Raphaël ne répondrait plus de rien, il allait lui sauter dessus au détour d'un couloir.

A ces mots, Kilik ôta sa main et regarda son voisin droit dans les yeux, l'air étonnamment sérieux.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que je plaisante ? »

Il se leva d'un bond et s'en fut en direction de sa chambre.

Raphaël soupira et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, il ne s'y attendait pas à celle là…alors comme ça il ne plaisantait pas ? Ca changeait toute la donne, le chasseur devenait chassé et vice-versa. Un sourire carnassier éclaira les traits du blond, il allait leur montrer d'où venait le mythe du charme français.

Il sauta du canapé, plantant là Ivy et ses histoires d'alchimie ou dieu sait quoi encore, et se rua presque vers les chambres.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la chambre aux trésors et remit ses vêtements en place avant d'ouvrir délicatement la porte et de s'appuyer contre le chambranle.

Kilik était allongé sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

Le blond se lécha les lèvres et s'approcha du lit, avant de claquer la porte d'un coup de pied pour se faire entendre. Kilik releva brusquement la tête et observa son visiteur qui arborait un air conquérant. Le brun haussa un sourcil en direction du français qui s'approcha, s'agenouilla au pied du lit et le prit par la nuque pour lui offrir un baiser passionné. Kilik resta ébahi un instant mais ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser, alors que Raphaël grimpait sur le lit.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Raphaël, son amant dans les bras, reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et laissa échapper un long soupir de bien-être. Kilik, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur la torse du blond, demanda :

« Pourquoi tu me fuyais, si tu en avais tellement envie ? »

« Te connaissant, je croyais que tu t'amusais avec moi, et j'avais pas envie de te sauter dessus au coin d'un vestiaire… »

« Pas que ça m'aurais déplu… »

« Fallait le dire plus tôt, j'en aurais été le premier ravi »

« Si tu crois que c'est facile, t'aurais pu me jeter, vu tes réactions quand je te titillais un peu… »

« Pourtant tu connais la réputation des français, on couche avec n'importe qui »

« Je ne relèverais même pas… »

« t'inquiète pas, tu dois être le plus…normal de mes amants… »

« Faudra t'y faire parce que je ne compte pas te laisser aux autres ! »

« Pas de souci : Mitsurugi est intouchable, Yunsung crie comme une fille, Nightmare a des trips bizarres, Maxi parle trop pendant l'action, link est trop jeune, Heiachi trop vieux, Cervantes trop mort, Assassin ne veut jamais montrer son visage et quant aux gros bourrins…je tiens trop à la vie »

« Et ben…on dirait que tu ne perds pas ton temps, entre les combats…et t'as raison, Yunsung crie comme une fille… »

Raphaël haussa un sourcil en se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Yunsung après l'avoir plaqué, il lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé mieux, après tout il n'avait peut être pas menti….

* * *

vala!

alors ça vous a plu? ca vous a pas plu? c'est horrible? vous m'aimez? bref laissez une pitite reviews pour que je le sache

bizou all!


End file.
